In the case of utility vehicles for special purposes, also military vehicles, the cab and also aggregate carriers installed behind it are in very many cases matched to the intended purpose. An example is the refuse collection vehicle of patent EP 1637438 A2 with its low-entry cab and the aggregate carrier arranged behind it on the chassis that in this case also assumes the function of the rear cab suspension. A military vehicle is also familiar from patent EP 1640251 A1 in which, behind the cab and spaced from the latter on a specially formed subframe, an enclosed aggregate frame is arranged that is capable of holding at least one cooling aggregate. In similar fashion, in the utility vehicle familiar from patent AT 410308 B, a number of vehicle aggregates and parts are comprised behind its cab in a supporting frame to form a compact assembly.
Common to all three known vehicles is that the aggregate carriers together with the vehicle components they carry form a self-contained assembly that is firmly arranged on the frame, and furthermore is not joined to the cab in any way. In all three known cases the cab can be tilted during repair or maintenance for access to the engine, clutch and transmission, which are partly below the cab and partly below the aggregate carrier.
In the known cases the space for the bodywork of the utility vehicle is determined by the aggregate carriers set back from the cab, and in many cases this is too heavily restricted, particularly in length.